


Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi

by Rheah



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comme vous voulez, F/M, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Pre-Episode: s09e02 Hell Bent, Romance, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: Clara et le Docteur ont une discussion sur leur futur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui ont reconnu le titre, c'est bien une citation de Montaigne extraite du chapitre sur l'amitié dans ses Essais. Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cette fanfic, je suis un peu nouvelle dans ce fandom. Prenez comme vous voulez la relation entre Twelve et Clara, j'ai pas à vous dire quoi penser. Pour moi, ils sont plus qu'amis mais pas vraiment un couple, je n'ai pas vraiment de mots et Montaigne non plus d'ailleurs.

Ils venaient d’échapper à la mort une fois de plus après une nouvelle aventure trépidante, et avaient sauvé quelques personnes encore et parmi tout ce chaos, ils s’étaient accordé un peu de répit avant que Clara ne retourne chez elle. Allongés sur le sol rocailleux d’une lune perdue dans une galaxie inconnue aux yeux des hommes, ils rêvaient. Au dessus d'eux s’entremêlaient milles couleurs traçant leurs arabesques parsemées d'étoiles tranchant sur le noir froid et implacable de cette univers si vide, si rempli de vie  :

« Combien de temps va-t-on encore continuer ?, demanda Clara.

-Pardon ?

-Tout ça. Nous.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu le faire durer ? »

Clara ne répondit pas et le Docteur l’observait silencieusement. Il avait vécu ce moment maintes fois, ils y avaient ceux qui voulaient rester pour toujours et à qui le hasard, la vie, avait joué des tours, et puis ils y avaient ceux qui partaient. Ils ne leur en voulaient pas, ils étaient tous mortels après tout. Même River, surtout sa River. S'y rajoutait Donna, Rose, et toutes les autres qu’il avait perdus et qui restaient gravées dans son cœur mais ne remplissaient jamais le vide qu’elles avaient laissé. Et maintenant Clara, sa Clara, son impossible Clara, disparaîtrait elle aussi, s’effacerait au loin avant de ne rester qu’un souvenir d’une époque lointaine comme toutes avant elle :

« Si je pouvais dire pour toujours je le dirais sans hésiter. Mais nous devons nous contenter du temps que nous avons.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide Docteur, je sais que tout a une fin mais je préfère me contenter de l’infinité que nous avons. Vous savez, entre un et deux, il y a un nombre infini de décimales. Alors, entre notre premier et dernier moment nous aurons vécu l’éternité.

-Très poétique ; en tant que Seigneur du Temps je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très vrai. »

 

Clara attrapa sa main et la serra entre ses doigts la ramenant contre son cœur :

« Merci Docteur, pour tout.  Vous avez rendu ma vie spéciale, vous m’avez encouragé à vivre autrement. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Clara ria doucement, la seule façon dont vous vous débarrasserez de moi est la mort.

-Ne dis pas ça. Par exemple tu pourrais de retrouver enfermée dans une autre dimension ou m’oublier., sa voix se serra dans sa gorge.

\- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, elle se retourna pour qu’ils soient allongés face à face et appuya sur son nez comme on le fait à un jeune enfant, je ne pense pas que je puisse vous oubliez un jour.

\- Si ma vie m’a appris quelque chose, c’est que les promesses ne durent pas forcément pour toujours. Mais je te promets pourtant ça maintenant,  Clara Oswald, je te promets de ne jamais t’oublier.

-Jamais ? C’est un peu paradoxal.

-Toujours. »

 

Et il le dit comme ça, comme une promesse, mais il ne se souviendrait pas d’à quel point il avait raison. Mais, peut être au cours de sa vie remonterait un détail, une image floutée qui porterait le nom de Clara. Elle était quelqu’un dirait il, quelqu’un  qui a eu l’éternité.

 

À l'autre bout de la galaxie, Clara Oswin Oswald racontait une nouvelle fois à Ashildr une de ces folles aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et quand cette dernière lui demanda de définir leur relation, elle répondit simplement:

" _Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi."_

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps et j'ai peut être laissé des fautes. Ou si juste vous avez aimé.


End file.
